


My Father Before Me

by historymiss



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo always hoped his son wouldn't turn out like him</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Father Before Me

Han Solo always hoped his son wouldn’t turn out like him.

When he learned that Leia was pregnant, the first thing that went through his mind (after the initial elation, of course) was _what if they’re like me?_

It’s a fair worry, from Han’s perspective. The kid would be fine if they could just draw everything they are from Leia- there’s nothing wrong with her. Leia is- he doesn’t have the words, a childhood spent in flight academy and smuggling didn’t teach them to him, but the best Han can do is that she’s like a sun. She’s the centre of his system, pulling him into her orbit. She burns so bright that everyone sees it: Han swells with pride when he hears her called _general_. Leia is going to be a fine mother. Han isn’t so sure about his own credentials.

He counts them off, late at night when Leia’s sleeping beside him. There’s the smuggling. Dads definitely don’t smuggle. Han’s also pretty sure dads don’t have a criminal record, and they definitely don’t have a history of running away from trouble, never mind that he usually comes back. Dads aren’t supposed to be certifiably crazy, either.

It only worsens after Ben is born. The best things Han can pass on- what are they? How to hotwire a ship, the best way to smuggle deathsticks? No, Han just wants to make sure the kid turns out nothing like him. 

It occurs to him, the first time he spots Ben- no, Kylo- no, Ben’s figure across the ruins of Maz’s castle, that sliver of black that strides in a chillingly familiar way across the battlefield, that he should have been more careful about what he wished for.


End file.
